It Cant Be
by Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla
Summary: The group is back after not seeing each other for over two years. When visting Tyson the find out he does not blade anymore and another dark secret. I cant write about this anymore no more ideas pm me and i tell you that you can have it
1. Chapter 1

**It Cant be **

**Spaz: I do not own beyblade and everyone in my story is 15 or 16 years old. **

**Max was walking though the airport. 'Its been two years.' He thought. **

"**Hey! Hey! Max!" He heard some yell and turned around to see Rei and Kai. **

"**Rei! Kai!" Max said as he ran up to hug them. **

"**You look the same." Rei said. **

"**We all do." Max told him. **

"**So how have you been?" Max asked. **

"**Great. Just wish the Beyblade Tournament was back. Its been two years." Rei said. **

"**So, Kai what about you?" Max asked. **

"**Hn." Kai said. **

"**Still a man of little words I see." Rei said. Kai gave Rei one of his death glares. **

"**When is Tyson coming?" Max asked. **

"**He is probably late as always." Kai said. **

"**I think he well be late." Rei said. **

"**Well, lets go sit down and wait." Max said. **

"**Max! Kai! Rei!" **

**They turned around to see a boy in black baggy pants, dark blue shirt, short midnight blue hair with black spikes. **

"**We still have fans." Rei said. **

**The boy caught up with them. **

"**Hey." He said. **

"**Listen we have a friend waiting for us so we have to go." Max said. **

"**So later." Rei said. **

"**If you just stay here you well miss your ride." The boy said. **

"**How so?" Max asked. **

'**Ok. Then a little slower then I thought.' Thought the boy. **

"**Guys. Its me." The boy waited a couple seconds. "Tyson." **

"**No. It cant be." Rei said. **

"**Well it is. The car is outside waiting." Tyson said. **

"**Lets go." Kai said. **

"**Same old Kai." Rei said. **

"**Yup, but is that the same old Tyson?" Max asked. Rei just shrugged. **

**They got outside and their was a black van waiting for them. **

"**Guys I have a surprise." Tyson said. **

**They got in the van to see a girl with dark brown hair, a long dark blue skirt and a white top. **

"**Guys this is my feonsa, Emma." Tyson said. **

"**Hi." Emma said. **

**The car ride home was filled with everyone talking about their lives so far everyone but Tyson and Emma. When they got to the dojo everyone went outside in the backyard. **

"**Tyson lets have a beyblade match." Kai said. **

"**I don't blade anymore." Tyson said. **

**Spaz: That's it for today.**


	2. Chapter 2

Spaz: here is the next chap. I hope you like it.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"What?!" Max yelled.

"Please tell me you are lying." Rei said.

"Why are you not blading anymore?" Kai asked.

Tyson looked at them and just shrugged.

"Ty, I have to go get her." Emma said.

"Ok." Tyson said walking up to her to give her a kiss.

"So, ahh Tyson was that the surprise?" Max asked.

"No." Tyson said.

"Then what is?" Rei asked.

"Just wait." Tyson said.

"You have changed a lot." Kai said.

"So, is that a problem?" Tyson asked.

"No." Kai said.

"Did anything happen while we where gone?" Rei asked.

"A lot of stuff." Tyson said.

"What kind of stuff?" Max asked.

"I'm back!" Emma said going into the backyard holding a blonde 3 year-olds hand.

"This is my son Nick." Emma said.

"Yup. When we marry I am going to adopt him." Tyson said.

"Wow." Rei said.

"Tyson you are going to be late for work." Emma said.

"Oh. Yeah I have to go, so sorry I well see you guys later." Tyson said leaving.

"Emma, how long have you know Tyson?" Rei asked.

"About almost two years." Emma said.

"Your kid, he is very cute." Max said.

"Thank you, he looks like his dad." Emma told him.

"Do you blade?" Rei asked.

"Yes, but not much anymore." Emma said.

"Why did Tyson stop blading?" Rei asked.

"He just slowly got to busy and stop." Emma said. "On another note, did you guys here the good news?"

"What?" Kai asked.

"The beyblade Tournament is back on." Emma said.

"Really when is it?" Max asked.

"Two weeks from today." Emma said.

"Lets go train." Kai said.

Spaz: well I hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Spaz: here is another chap hope you like it.

It had been awhile since Tyson left and was now 6:00 P.M.

"Guys, time for dinner." Emma yelled.

"When is Tyson coming back?" Max asked.

"Any minute now." Emma said.

Everyone got sited when Tyson entered the room.

"Hey." He said sitting down.

"How was work?" Emma asked.

"Fine." Tyson said.

"Tyson, there is going to be a new tournament, are you going to enter?" Rei asked.

"No." Tyson said.

"Why?" Kai asked.

"I just do not want to enter." Tyson said.

"You should." Max said.

"No, I shouldn't." Tyson said trying not to raise his voice.

"Tyson, Nick is going to need a new babysitter, Amy quit." Emma said.

"Just great." Tyson said.

"I want to know why you don't blade anymore and why you are not entering the tournament." Kai asked, more like demanded.

"That is none of your damn business Kai! And well you guys stop asking me!" Tyson yelled at Kai.

Nick started to cry and Emma took him out of his seat and into a different room.

"You did not need to yell." Max said.

"You guys do not need to keep asking me why I am not blading anymore. Whatever. I am going out." Tyson said.

"I wonder what really is going on." Rei said.

"So do I." Kai said.

"Lets stop bugging him about it for awhile." Max said.

"Good idea." Rei said.

"You guys are such asses." Emma said coming back into the room.

"We just want to know whats wrong." Rei said.

"Well then let him tell you, not you making him tell you.: Emma said.

"What if does not?" Max asked.

"Who cares." Emma said. "I have to get Nick ready for bed."

"She is alitte angry." Max said.

"No, you think" Kai said.

Spaz: That's it for right now!! Hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Spaz: hey hope you like this chap,

Kai, Max and Rei where in the training room.

"What do we do about the tournament you need 4 people and we only have 3!" Max said.

"Tyson needs to start blading again, but I think that something is truly wrong." Rei said.

"But, what?" Kai asked.

"I don't know, I wish he would talk to one of us." Rei said.

"He wont, he is too mad at all of us." Max said.

"Lets just leave him alone tomorrow." Kai said.

"Ok.: Rei said.

"I don't know if that is a good idea, but ok." Max said.

Tyson was walking around a darken street.

"A hug for you thoughts?"

Tyson turned around and their was a boy in baggy jeans a very baggy sweater, light brown hair.

"Jimmy, I am not in the mood." Tyson said.

"Why, whats wrong?" Jimmy asked.

"My friends are asking about my past." Tyson said.

"Oh, shit that is bad, did you say anything?" Jimmy said in a panic.

"No." Tyson said keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Good. Now you need them to stop asking about, it could cost the rest of us are lives.Hey, I have an idea on what to do." Jimmy said.

"What is it!" Tyson yelled.

"First we drug them, then we tie them up and last we throw them in a river." Jimmy said.

"No. Way how dumb are you?" Tyson asked.

"Very. Now go home get some rest you and Emma come to the park tomorrow at 11:00 P.M." Jimmy said.

"Fine." Tyson said heading home.

When Tyson got home Emma was waiting for him.

"Tyson, we need to talk." Emma said.

"The words that every guy hates, so what is it?" Tyson asked.

"Your friends are very noise." Emma said.

"I know and I well ask them to leave, between whats going on and them here, I am never going to hear the end of this." Tyson said.

" You do not need to ell them to leave, just to mend their own." Emma said.

"By the way, Jimmy said that we have to meet him at 11:00 P.M tomorrow night. So we need a plan to get Kai and them to watch Nick and not want to know whats going on." Tyson told her.

" Good idea, they can baby-sit while we go out." Emma said.

"Just tell them we are having some us time." Tyson said.

"Ok. Let's go to bed." Emma said.

"Sounds like fun." Tyson said.

"It well be." Emma said leaning in to kiss Tyson.

"I love you." Tyson said.

"I love you too, now let's go to bed." Emma said with a smirk on her face.

Spaz: Hi. Hope you like it


	5. Chapter 5

Spaz: here is the next chap.

It was the next morning and Kai, Max, and Rei where out training.

"Hey, guys." Tyson said.

"Hey. Max said.

"Hn." Kai said. ( does that count as talking?)

"Good morning." Rei said.

"Do you think you could do me favor tonight?" Tyson asked.

"What is it?" Max asked.

"Watch Nick for me and Emma we are going out and well not be back until very late." Tyson said.

"Sure. Way not." Rei said.

"You guys are the best." Tyson said. " So how is training coming?"

"Fine." Kai said.

"You look like you are having fun." Tyson said.

"We are." Max said.

"Do you want to join us?" Rei asked.

"No. Later, maybe." Tyson said.

Tyson walked back inside.

"So, what did they say?" Emma asked holding Nick and cleaning up a mess at the same time.

"They said yes." Tyson said.

"Yes." Nick said.

"Well he is getting there." Emma said.

"Yup, soon he well talk none stop." Tyson said taking Nick from Emma.

"Tonight, we should leave around nine." Emma said.

"Good idea, we could go get some food before we met Jimmy." Tyson said.

"Yeah and have our first Nick free night in 1 ½ years." Emma said.

"Yes, no Nick, wait that's not good, Nick is my baby-boy." Tyson said.

"He sure is." Emma said.

_**Later that night. **_

"We have to go Emma, or we well be late." Tyson said standing at the door.

"Come just hang on." Emma said.

Emma walked over to Kai, Max and Rei.

"If he gets sick there medince in the cabinet and if he wakes up theres some milk in the fridge for him and-"

"We know he will be fine." Rei said.

"Ok. Bye." Emma said.

Emma and Tyson where walking around.

"Do you know what Jimmy wants?" Emma asked.

"No, but we are so dead." Tyson said.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"He is going to think I told them." Tyson said.

"No, he wont. Just stop worrying about." Emma said.

"They are going to ask about Dragoon soon." Tyson said.

"If your friends ask just tell them the truth." Emma said.

"Are you nuts!?" Tyson yelled.

"No, but not the whole truth just that you do not have Dragoon any more." Emma said.

"They well kill me if I told them that." Tyson said.

"Fine, then ask Jimmy. He may know what to do or he may not help at all." Emma said.

"Speaking of Jimmy, we should get going." Tyson said.

"Yeah, we don't want to be late." Emma said.

Spaz: all done for today.


	6. Chapter 6

Spaz: hope you like this chap.

"I can't believe Jimmy is late!" Emma yelled pacing around looking at her watch.

"He well be here soon." Tyson said trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon." Jimmy said walking up to them.

"What is wrong, we are we here?" Emma asked.

"Easy answer to that." Jimmy said.

"That is?" Emma asked.

"That is what?" Jimmy asked.

"Just answer the damn question!" Tyson howled.

"Fine, fine, we need to be on our graude HE is back." Jimmy stated.

"What, and what are we to tell Kai and them because we cant have them here." Tyson said.

"Then tell them everything." Jimmy said.

"What?" Emma said.

"Sure, I will say 'Hey guys Dragoon got stolen, Oh and my friends work for this creepy guy who wants all of the bitbeast he can find to create the most powerful one in the word. But don't worry the only bad thing is that HE is out to kill us and HE is some person that hates us because we are friends with Emma.' Is that what I say?" Tyson said.

"Yeah, that's great tell that to them." Jimmy said.

"No, they well kill him." Emma said.

"So?" Jimmy said.

"Fine is you want us to tell them we will ok?" Tyson yelled.

"No, don't tell them, yet." Jimmy said.

"You are making no sense." Emma said.

"Tell them if HE shows up." Jimmy said.

"Fine, will we better get going." Tyson said.

"Alright." Jimmy said.

"So, now I am freaked." Emma said.

"Why?" Tyson asked.

"Lets see, well HE is back and we are so dead." Emma stated.

"No, we well be fine." Tyson said.

"Just wait till HE wants HIS son back." Emma said.

"I well kill HIM if HE comes near Nick." Tyson said.

"Tyson?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too." Tyson said pulling her into a kiss.

"We should go home now." Emma said.

"Yeah, I am going to tell them." Tyson said.

"Why?" Emma said with the look of worry in her eyes.

"So, they don't get hurt." Tyson said.

"Fine, go and tell them." Emma sad.

Spaz: all done for today


	7. Chapter 7

Spaz: here is the next chap, I may not put more chaps up for a while.

The next morning Tyson called everyone in to the training room.

"Guys, can…I mean you guys need to know something, about why I stopped beyblading and you can not tell anyone." Tyson said.

"Don't worry we wont tell any one." Rei said.

"Yea. Our secret." Max said.

Tyson looked over to Kai who just nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, here goes nothing. About two years ago I met Emma and Jimmy, they were, well Jimmy still is working for Dr. Minnt who is just plain crazy. Those two where kinda well scared of something and I wanted to know what and why because Emma was too cute to be sad. I be came their friend and then HE came." Tyson said.

"Wait who is he?" Max asked.

"Not, he HE." Emma said.

"Let me finish, when HE came it was creepy HE always just left for hours at a time and HE would get into shouting matches with Emma over Nick, their son. HE had teamed up with this person, and they where after certain bitbeasts and one day HE came over late at night and demanded to have a beyblade battle and so we did. HE was not even trying to beat me, but kept watching Dragoon.. Then HE started acting weird. HE just one day came to my house told me Emma is hurt. I ran to her place and she had a big bruise on her face. HE hit her because she found out the he is taking bitbeast and draining their power into HIM not HIS beblade, but HIMSLEF. When I got back home, it was trashed and my blade was gone, I called Jimmy and he said the something happened to him. So we all decide to give up blading and just make sure HE does not come back for Nick or HE does not come back here to get more blades, but two weeks after that happened we got a letter saying HE will come back soon and kill us." Tyson said.

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Rei yelled.

"We did not want you to get hurt or killed." Emma said.

"We still would have helped." Max said.

"They did what they thought was best." Kai said.

"Thank you." Emma said.

"Now, we know that HE is going to be back soon, and HE may come after your blades." Tyson said.

"Don't worry, HE well lose." Max said.

"Just be careful, HE well do whatever it takes to get what he wants." Emma said.

"We well be fine." Kai said.

"Yeah, just one match and HE well leave crying." Rei said.

"You are taking this way to lightly." Tyson said.

Spaz: here is this chap, I well try to put more up soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Spaz: here is the next chap

"We are not taking this too lightly." Rei said.

"Yes, you are." Emma said.

"You guys, should just leave." Tyson said.

"What?!" Max yelled.

"We are not leaving." Kai said.

"Yes, you are so pack up, your plane leaves in an hour." Emma said.

"Why do you want us to leave so bad, we can take care of ourselves." Rei said angry.

"You guys, are just a bunch of asses. We told you why Tyson stopped beyblading and why you have to leave. We do not want you guys to lose your bitbeasts or get yourselves killed." Emma said.

"We wont, well be fine." Max said bitterly.

"Just because you where dumb enough to keep your guard down does not mean we will." Kai said.

Emma faced turned from anger to sadness.

"Kai shut the hell up." Tyson said. "And if you do want to stay and help, never _never _ talk to Emma like that again.

Emma smirked as Kai rolled his eyes.

"So, we can stay?" Max asked.

Tyson looked over to Emma who was shaking her head and mouthing no.

"I guess you can stay for a while , only if you guys are nice to Emma. Emma you have to be nice to them also." Tyson said.

"You… but….. they are.."Emma said angrily before she ran out of the room.

"Don't worry about her she well be fine, I hope. Are you guys sure about this?" Tyson asked.

"Not really, but you are our friend and we want to help you." Max said.

"Yeah, Tyson we don't want you to get hurt or killed." Rei said.

"And another thing you are too weak to fight this on your own." Kai said. With a smirk on his face.

"Ha Ha Ha Kai very funny." Tyson said rolling his eyes. "I am not weak."

"Then why aren't you fighting." Kai said.

"I don't have Dragoon." Tyson said.

"You can still fight." Kai said.

"Well you listen to yourself you are sounding like an idiot." Tyson said.

"What are you so afraid of." Kai said.

"I am not afraid of anything." Tyson said.

"Ok lets not start fighting." Rei said.

"We should go pratice." Max said.

"Good idea Max, come on Kai." Rei said.

Spaz: well that's it for now


End file.
